


Oh, What A Night

by OneStopMacabreShop (cymba)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Bleak, Christmas, Confusion, Daddy Kink, Dark, Dark Christmas, Date Rape, Desperation, Drugged Sex, F/M, Intense, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Obsession, Older Man/Younger Woman, Rape/Non-con Elements, Somnophilia, Song: Baby It's Cold Outside, Thriller, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Unsafe Sex, Virginity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-20 07:24:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17018295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cymba/pseuds/OneStopMacabreShop
Summary: Young Rey meets a nice man on a dating site who wants to take her to dinner on Christmas Eve and get in her pants. Rey's not keen on that second part, but apparently, she doesn't need to want it in order to get it.





	Oh, What A Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MalevolentReverie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/gifts).



> Here's to one of my faves in the fandom. I love you and I hope you enjoy it, babe ;)))
> 
> Credit to [AdventuresofGypsyandRenovski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdventuresofGypsyandRenovski) for the gorgeous calligraphy ♥♥♥
> 
> And finally, to the anon who prompted this: for the things that weren't specified in the prompt, I went with what I thought was best for this fic (and what I thought MR would like lol). I hope that's still okay.

* * *

Rey's never put so much effort into her make-up. She's been practicing for hours, trying to get the perfect look for her dating profile. If there was ever a moment to look falsely sexy, this is it. It's not that she's ugly, per se, but ... well, she looks her age. No other girls her age actually _look_  their age; they look like women. They have curves and long, gorgeous locks, defined jaws and sultry eyes. All Rey has are skinny arms and lanky legs, a near-straight waist. It goes without saying that she was cursed with tiny titties, too.

None of that matters online, though. She can be whoever she wants with no threat of exposure. No one online will know how immature she looks without make-up. They won't know she's only sixteen. It's exciting, the thought of duping them. She imagines someone older - someone manly - jerking himself off to the thought of her mouth wrapped around his cock. It makes her clench hard around nothing. There's no better feeling than feeling desirous, especially by someone who has no business desiring her.

For the next thirty minutes, she does nothing but snap photos in a variety of outfits and poses, using different sorts of lighting. She creates a couple gifs - what the site refers to as 'loops' - with a pouting, begging face, head tilted down. It will work to attract some of these people, she knows it will. Maybe a couple will send her money online if she pretends she'll meet them. Of course she has no intention of that, but they won't know it.

Her heart races as she sets the profile up, putting herself in the 18-25 range. She wets her lips and sets her preferences for an older man, 25-35. Within minutes, she's active, her page right at the top of the  _New Girls_ slot. She's set her interests to a bunch of bogus things, saying she's into BDSM and being dominated, wants to be choked out. In reality, she hates any measure of pain and being told what to do, but in a fantasy setting - and since this  _is_ a fantasy setting - it's hot. The thought of _really_ dating a guy more than two years older than her also churns her stomach, but she won't actually be dating any of them. If nothing else, she hopes it works as a source of positive attention. She could really use it.

She leaves her phone on her bed and goes to shower off all her make-up. It's mostly just a tactic to prevent her from obsessively checking if she's gotten any hits. Once she's clean and dressed in her nighttime sweats, she sits in the middle of her bed and checks her phone. Her stomach twists when she sees seventeen new banners from the app. A few of them are messages, others friend requests. She stares greedily at her phone and taps open the first banner.

All of the men have sent her a message, but only twelve sent her a friend request. She scans through the messages, quickly blocking any of the men who say stupid things like,  _needa nut, help me out._ About half of the messages aren't vulgar - simple things like 'Hi :)' and 'I like your profile. Want to chat?' - so she starts a conversation with all of them, falling back to her pillows in glee. It's confusing at first, trying to keep up with the constant barrage of  _beeps_ from each person, but it's also exciting. The boys at her school don't show her any attention, at least not the good kind. It's nice that a bunch of _men_ do.

Before long, she finds herself talking to one of them more than the others. Ben is his name. He's unfailingly polite and kind, types in a calm, controlled way, and he can _spell_. It gets to her that he's so confident in himself. The others she's talking to have very visible flaws, things that remind her of boys her age. They're immature and cocky, can't really keep the conversation going, but this Ben character does it with ease, even when Rey doesn't know what else to say. She thinks he must be a professional of some sort, maybe in business. He's obviously intelligent, knows how to talk to a woman without coming off desperate.

Rey likes it. A lot. She closes all the other chats and focuses on Ben. He's told her he's thirty-three, and she's said she's twenty-one. He hasn't said anything against it, merely liking her photos, her gifs, calling her beautiful. It's flattering coming from such a handsome man. His pictures show he's tall and broad with medium-length black hair and big hands. There's one of him with a close-lipped smile as he pets a short-haired black cat. Rey's a cat person, too. There's no wedding band and no tan indicating one. She still doesn't intend to do anything with him, but she feels better knowing she's not flirting with another woman's husband, even if it's only through the internet.

It's a school night, so Rey says goodnight early and goes to sleep. She doesn't intend for anything much to happen, doesn't even know if he'll be interested in speaking with her the next day, but she's feeling better than she has in a while. Someone _likes_ her ... seemingly a lot.

She's in high spirits in the morning. The apartment is empty as it usually is when she's home, her parents both always at work before she wakes, which only lifts her spirits. She's still riding off yesterday's high. Ben hasn't messaged her again, but that's okay. She's not needy for more attention yet. Anyway, if she really wants more of it, she can just respond to any of the dozens of messages she's received over night, even if they're not as suave as Ben. She feels herself getting swiftly attached to him, so she's trying to dial it back. It's like he's a pro at seduction or something. Her brain lights up at everything he says.

School is mostly uneventful. There's an uneven number of students in her Biology class, so Miss Phasma tells Rey to do the partner project on her own. Jessika Pava and Kaydel Connix snicker and stare, but Rey tries not to pay attention. She chews on the inside of her cheek and jams her ear phones into her ears, the sting of embarrassment making her feel so visible, but in a horrible way. Either no one sees her at all, or they see her just long enough to make fun of her. She'd rather not be seen at all.

Gym is the second-to-last class. Rey changes in the toilet stall while the other girls giggle and gossip about Poe Dameron, captain of the hockey team. He talks to Rey sometimes, but she does her best to avoid eye contact so he leaves her alone. She's not sure, but she thinks he's making fun of her. He's never been anything but nice, it's just that ... well, no one is nice for no reason. Not when it comes to her.

She peeks out the crack in the stall door, eyes tracking the way her classmates fill out their bras. Jessika is wearing some kind of red, lacy lingerie.

"See if Poe can keep his hands off me in this," she says, turning and checking out her ass in the mirror. "I'm gonna flash him my panties in the gym."

Rey's self-worth crumbles while the girls gasp and giggle, excited. Rey's done thousands of squats, but her ass looks nowhere near as nice as Jessika's.

Once all the girls' chatter fades as they leave the changing room to the gym, Rey gets out of the stall and goes to her gym locker to retrieve her phone. She'll be late for warm-ups, but her confidence is too low right now to go out there anyway. She sits on the bench along the wall and swipes open the First Order app, ignorings all new messages and going straight for Ben's, scrolling through the things he's said to her the day before.

 

**Ben:**

**\- I can't stop staring at your loops. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen.**

 

Rey bites her lip, already starting to smile.

 

**Ben:**

**\- I can't believe I get to talk to you. What a lucky guy I am.**

 

She giggles softly, sighing and falling back against the wall as she continues to scroll and read. It's all just compliments, kind words, eagerness. She's never felt so desired in her life. It's tempting to get other men on the app to give her attention, but it feels more wrong than anything, like she's betraying Ben somehow. It's a ridiculous thought, but one she can't help thinking.

In the middle of reading his kind words, he sends another message. It's a link without any subtext, not even a thumbnail to show what it's about. Rey's heart jolts anyway, just knowing he's there, talking to her. She clicks the link and it takes her to sleek website for some kind of high-end restaurant. Rey freezes, nervous and excited all at once. She knows exactly what he's implying by sending it to her, and she  _can't_ meet him, but she really, really wants to.

 

_Rey:_

_\- What's this?_

 

She's being coy because she wants him to say it - he wants to date her.

 

**Ben:**

**\- Where I want to take you on Christmas Eve.**

 

Her heart rate rises. Christmas Eve is a couple weeks away, but he's already wanting to make plans to take her to a gorgeous restaurant, despite having only met her yesterday. She's excited against her better judgment because if he can afford a place like this, he's obviously rich. The inside looks like a massive, carved out stone mountain. There are tables spaced evenly in the huge cavern, which is softly lit and romantic. The large mouth of the cave opens onto an enclosed deck that overlooks a vast expanse of lake. The sun is setting in the photo, adding to the atmosphere. All the patrons in the photos are dressed sharply, women who look like models wearing satin floor-length dresses, men done up so well that they could be movie stars on the red carpet. All Rey can think is that Ben - a handsome, wealthy, older man - wants to take her to a place like this, while Jessika is only concerned with impressing their immature high school classmate Poe.

But Rey's not going to meet Ben. He's older than she's comfortable with. There's no way she's mature enough to impress him, and besides, it would be too easy for him to figure out how old she is, that she's been lying to him from the start. He probably wouldn't want anything to do with her after that, and she can't stand that thought. She needs his attention.

She steers the conversation in another direction without answering the implied question about the date.

 

_Rey:_

_\- Is this a sugar daddy thing?_

 

Outside in the gym, the gym teacher blows a whistle. There's chaos, her classmates shouting, balls being thrown. No one seems to have noticed she hasn't left the changing room, not even the gym coach. It hurts her feelings a little until her phone goes off and she sees what Ben's said next.

 

**Ben:**

**\- I'll be your Daddy if that's what you want, princess.**

**\- I'll be anything you want.**

 

Rey squeezes her thighs together and sits up. He's never said anything so forward or kinky like that before, hasn't used any pet names besides sweetheart. But this 'Daddy' and 'princess' thing is really ... wow. She shouldn't have checked her phone before class; now she doesn't want to abandon the conversation.

 

_Rey:_

_\- If you keep calling me princess, I'll keep calling you Daddy ;)_

_\- Is that something you want?_

 

"What am I doing?" she breathes, rapidly bouncing her knee.

This is so irresponsible. She just started talking to him yesterday, and she hardly knows anything about him. She doesn't even know how to flirt!

He responds quickly, quicker than the other times.

 

**Ben:**

**\- I want to hear you say it in person, underneath me with me inside you.**

 

Rey exhales a sharp breath, a shiver travelling all the way down her body, right down to her legs. Another one quickly follows like an aftershock. She's so out of her depth, but so incredibly turned on. Is this too soon? Is it weird that he's saying these things so soon? She has no experience with this so she doesn't know if she should be on edge or not. It's almost too much, and she's really scared despite the excitement. She's never so much as  _kissed_ a guy.

There's a sharp rapping on the changing room door that makes her jump.

"Rey!" It's the gym teacher. "Come on, get in here before I mark you absent."

"Coming!" she calls, her voice trembling.

She reads the message a couple more times, swallowing hard, and then shoves the phone in locker without replying. She'll answer after.

Gym passes by really quickly since she's so lost in her thoughts about Ben. The girls all shower while Rey just wipes her sweat off her body with her gym clothes and washes her face. She never showers in school, she's too scared of the girls doing something to her.

And she's really eager to text Ben back.

She puts away her things and leaves the locker room with her phone, heading to the student lounge. She picks a seat in the corner with a modicum of privacy before opening her phone to see three more notifications from Ben. She quickly realizes he thought he put her off with what he'd said.

 

**Ben:**

**\- Was that too forward?**

And then shortly after:

**\- I'm sorry, Rey. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable.**

 

And _then_ a notification that a Ben Solo sent her  _a thousand dollars._

"Oh, my God," she gasps, jaw on the floor.

How wealthy is this guy?

 

_Rey:_

_\- Ben! You didn't have to send me any money!! That's crazy!! It's way too much, I can't accept that!_

 

He responds immediately.

 

**Ben:**

**\- It's yours. I want you excited when you think of me, not uncomfortable.**

**\- I can give you more. Just say the word.**

 

She gets the keen sense that he's just as nervous about losing her attention as she is of losing his, which is the most validating thing she's ever felt. A thousand dollars is a huge sum to give to anyone regardless, but after knowing her only a day? He must be really into her. The thought is incredibly arousing to the point that Rey has to hurry off to the bathroom to masturbate in the stall. It's empty, thank God, because she's pretty sure her intentions are easy to read on her face.

She locks herself in a stall and drops her jeans before immediately touching herself over her panties, rubbing her clit fast and hard. His page is still open on her phone so she can scroll through the photos of his broad body, big hands, wavy, black hair - _gorgeous_ mouth. She comes faster than she ever has, biting her bottom lip hard to hold back the intense cry her vocal chords want to release. She rolls her hips, needing something inside, and then quickly slips her fingers through the leg hole of her panties and buries two in her. A broken moan escapes her at the pressure. This is better. Not enough, but better.

She snaps a photo just like that, jeans around her ankles, fingers hidden by her panties, but obviously stuffed inside her. She wants to pay him back for the generosity, even if it makes her feel a little weird.

 

_Rey:_

_\- I'm not uncomfortable, Daddy. I was just busy._

_\- *photo attachment*_

_\- I got so excited I had to run to the bathroom and take care of it ;)_

 

He responds instantly. 

 

**Ben:**

**\- Fuck.**

**\- In a meeting.**

 

"Oh, shit," she mutters, face flaming.

She pulls her fingers out of her and quickly wipes them on her panties to text him back.

 

_Rey:_

_\- Omg I'm so sorry!_

 

She's freaking out for all of two seconds when he responds.

 

**Ben:**

**\- You made me so fucking hard, baby. Want to have you right now, right on my lap.**

 

Rey exhales sharply, biting her lower lip. She's already getting turned on again, relieved he's not angry with her.

 

_Rey:_

_\- Really, Daddy? In front of all your colleagues?_

 

**Ben:**

**\- Subordinates.**

**\- I'd fuck you hard on my lap in front of all of them.**

**\- You're too fucking sexy for me to restrain myself.**

 

"Oh, God," she breathes, rolling her hips against the toilet seat.

She doesn't want it for real, but she's surprisingly _very_ into the thought of it. He's a boss - which she hadn't known, but she really likes it - a rich man, and he wants her -  _her_ _!_ Suddenly, Rey doesn't care about Jessika or Poe or any of them. Who cares if she doesn't have as nice of a body as other girls? Ben's clearly into hers anyway.

 

_Rey:_

_\- Would you come inside my pussy, Daddy? Or my mouth?_

 

She laughs softly when she rereads what she sent, hoping he likes her teasing. They'll never  _really_ have sex, but there's no harm in imagining it. It's fun playing with him like this now that she knows he's okay with keeping this sort of conversation going. It's thrilling, too. But a couple minutes pass and he doesn't respond. Something must have come up on his end - he  _did_ say he's in a meeting - and she knows he'll respond once he gets the chance. She's still disappointed. It feels anticlimactic, and she was having lots of fun.

The bell rings, so she pulls her jeans back up and pockets her phone, heading to History. She takes her usual seat in the back left corner by the window, out of the way from everyone and everything, and sits patiently while students funnel in.

Short little Miss Kanata comes in last, spry as ever and holding a thick folder that she slaps down on her desk.

"Good afternoon, class."

"Good afternoon," they chorus.

"We're watching a movie today and taking notes - _Mister_ Dameron, again with the hat. Do I have to tell you everyday?"

He's wearing a backwards cap, but takes it off at her unspoken order while his best friend Finn says, "Oooooh, Poe's in trouble."

Poe throws his hat back at him, which Finn grabs and immediately throws back, the both of them goofing and laughing.

Everyone else also laughs aside from Rey, who doesn't really care. She checks her phone to see if Ben messaged her, and sighs impatiently when she sees that he hasn't. She wants him out of the meeting so he can tell her what he thought of her last message.

Maz sighs heavily and snaps her fingers at Poe before motioning to the stack of booklets she brought in.

"You. Hand these out."

He does so wordlessly, maybe even a little carelessly - clicking his tongue and tossing them onto peoples' desks so they slide off. Jessika gives him a coy smile, and he winks at her. He punches Finn on the shoulder as he passes, laughing and quickly dodging Finn's kick, and then he's at Rey's desk, nicely setting her booklet down and sliding it toward her.

"Here you go, Rey," he says, lingering at her desk.

She pulls it closer and gets out a pencil, but stiffens when Poe keeps standing there. When she lifts her head to look at him, she sees him staring.

"You look pretty," he says quietly, resting his fingertips on the edge of her desk. "You're glowing."

 _Glowing_. She didn't know orgasms really made people 'glow'.

Rey blushes and looks down at her desk, ignoring him. There's no _possible_ way he knows she just came, so he can't be referring to that, but ... he's obviously making fun of her for something, he just has to be. Despite her lack of response, he stays there for a second before his shoulders drop and he lets out a restrained sigh. He moves on, tossing the booklets again. Rey's running through her thoughts on what she could have done for him to tease her about, but she can't think of anything. But that's how the kids in her class are. They're bullies, and they don't need a reason to be.

Ten minutes later, her phone vibrates once in her pocket, then twice, and then a third time. Three messages. A thrill rushes through her; she just  _knows_ it's Ben. The classroom's dark, so she discreetly turns the brightness on her phone all the way down before opening his message. She lets out a soft gasp when she sees it.

It's a loop of him stroking himself off in the bathroom the same way she'd done, his cum spurting into the toilet in ropes as he squeezes it out. Rey hadn't expected that at all, and the shock of it is just as arousing as the sight. The loop repeats, and repeats, and repeats, and Rey can do nothing but stare. Her mouth waters and goes dry at the same time.

 

**Ben:**

**\- Both, princess.**

**\- I'm going to make sure to do both.**

 

Rey snaps her head up and glances around the room, face blazing as if any of them could know what just happened. Poe's looking over his shoulder in her direction, staring at her, and so is Jessika, her face hard. It freaks her out. She doesn't know what they want, but she's paranoid they somehow know, even though she _knows_ they can't possibly. She sharply looks back to the front of the classroom to the video, shutting off her phone.

There's no way Ben will ever get 'both', but Rey's into the fantasy of it. As soon as she gets home to her bedroom, she's going to download the loop and watch it while she fucks herself with one of her thickest, longest dildos - whichever one is closest to the size of Ben.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bada bing, bada boom. Part 2 coming soon!
> 
> Follow me on za [tweetor](https://twitter.com/onestopmacshop) if you'd like, send me a prompt, whatevs :)


End file.
